my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate Kokyuu
|gender = Female|height = 5' 5"|weight = 123 lbs|hair = Blonde|eye = Green,|bloodtype = O+|quirk = Hurricane Lung|status = Active|family = Unnamed family Foster Family Shizuka Kokyuu|occupation = Pro-Hero|affiliation = The Four Elements|entrance exam = 67 Villain 33 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 5th}} Character Overview Hayate Kokyuu is a Pro-Hero and a member of the Pro-Hero team known as "The Four Elements." This team followed the theme of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire with her being the Wind member. She possesses the Quirk Hurricane Breath. Appearance Hayate Kokyuu is a woman of average height sporting a lighter body than the average for her size. Her frame is lean and slender. She has fair skin and vivid blonde hair, which is often tied back with a navy blue bow while leaving her bangs free, complemented by equally vivid green eyes. Three prominent features she shows is a tuft of stubborn hair that refuses to stay down, her incredibly active allergies that cause her to sneeze violently, and a specialized mask that is always worn to prevent her from harming others with her Quirk. This metallic white mask is styled after filtered sports masks that protect the nose and mouth from dust and wind. Hayate Kokyuu's casual attire, aside from her mask and navy blue bow, include a short puff sleeve white dress with a navy blue bow and a two layered skirt. The first layer is white and reaches down to her lower thigh while the second layer is navy blue and reaches down to her lower shin. She also wears a navy blue long sleeve shirt under her dress. She wears black formal dress shoes and navy blue leggings. Hayate Kokyuu's Hero attire consists of a slick jade green body suit with flaps akin to that of a flying squirrel, bladed wing attachments on the arms, claw attachments on the feet that are built to absorb shock from impacts, green tinted googles that protect her eyes from wind pressure, and a navy blue scarf that covers the lower half of her face while hiding her mask. This outfit is designed to allow Hayate to remain airborne for an extended period of time. Alongside that, she has pouches that contain caffeine pills that are used to help prevent her from becoming sluggish mid-fight. Personality Hayate Kokyuu has a cycling personality. She can go from diligent and determined to lazy and careless in an instant. These personalities intermingle whenever she is off duty. This can range from her halfheartedly cleaning up a mess to her completely shutting down, laying about and doing nothing. However, if it is in her interest, her more dedicated mentality will take over. This can come off as her being selfish and lazy. Despite this, she even states that she wishes she wasn't like this and blames her brother for being a bad influence. She is continuously trying to rid herself of her lazy mindset. As of now, she is almost always seen with a cup of coffee to keep her activity up. However, she will crash harder after the coffee high wears off. She often drinks several cups of coffee before a mission to minimize her chances of slacking off. When on duty, she is predominately diligent and dedicated, but is prone to falling into spells of laziness whenever she finds something uninteresting or if she has nothing to do for an extended period of time. Meaning that she has to remain busy in order to prevent her from succumbing to inaction. From time to time, she will find herself relying on her teammates to compensate for her spurts of inactivity. This, however, can feed into itself if she isn't careful, making her act even lazier. She has a prominent disdain towards her brother. Ironically, he was the one who caused Hayate to take control of her life. She believes that once she attains her revenge, she can leave behind the lazy demeanor that her brother imprinted onto her. Another thing she despises are those who lack morals, for they remind her of her brother. To those people, she bears no pity or mercy in her heart. She took up the mantle of Hero in order to protect the innocent from those without morals. She is charitable and generous to others, especially orphans. She hates seeing young ones suffer without a family or anyone to aid them as she was once in their place. Due to this, she is prone to giving away large sums of money to charities in hopes of helping those struggling with life. She hates seeing siblings and friends fight one another, as they are tarnishing a deep bond between them. She is often seen solving disputes between said people. Likewise,she is prone to helping out those who are struggling with a shaky relationship. While she isn't a psychologist, she is knowledgeable with the pain that comes after losing someone deeply cared for. She is a rather talkative and blunt individual as she was never taught how to ease up on her opinions or hold her tongue. Alongside that, she can be rather emotional at times especially towards familial matters. History Childhood Hayate Kokyuu was the second born of the Kokyuu family. This family owned a successful business in an industrial city. She was born with her Quirk and had to have a custom designed mask over her oral and nasal cavities in order to prevent her Quirk from potentially killing civilians. It didn't help that she was born with hyperactive allergies, causing her to sneeze a lot. Thus making the mask more of a lifelong thing in which when she outgrew her old mask, she would get a new one. She began imprinting off of her brother at a young age, mimicking his actions and demeanor. This persisted until she was 5 years old. When she reached that age, her parents kicked Shizuka out of the house as they didn't need two of him in the house. That, however, wouldn't be the last they would see of him. After Shizuka was kicked out, the parents went on to correcting their daughter's behavior. For three years, all had seemed hopeless as she would continue to act the way Shizuka did. Eventually, her father had a mental breakdown, the shock of this frightened the young Hayate to the point that she began to obey. This development both delighted and saddened her parents as they knew that she had hope, but it had to be accessed via fear. They would have to fake mental breakdowns whenever Hayate expressed Shizuka's behavior. This would go on until Hayate was 12. At that age, Hayate was able to behave on a manageable level. While she still displayed Shizuka's behavior, it was manageable and even dismissable. They had finally fixed their daughter's behavior, and to celebrate, they went out to a fancy restaurant to eat. However, disaster was soon to follow. During the dinner, Shizuka decided to attack his family. He entered the establishment and tore the entire place apart with his Quirk. Killing everyone except Hayate, who survived the falling rubble, somehow unscathed. Despite being there, she was unable to identify the attacker, and thus didn't know who to hate or blame. Following that, authorities were called and Hayate was sent to foster care. Her new family would pick up where her biological parents left off, attempting to correct her misbehavior. They made minor improvements. Adolescence When Hayate became 13, she had learned of her brother's intention to kill her via a news report development over the murder of her family. This discovery both angered her and emotionally broke her. She couldn't imagine why her brother would do something so cruel. After 2 years of recovery from the realization, she made a decision for herself and went to U.A. to become a Hero. U.A. proved to be challenging for her. In fact, it was too challenging for her to undergo it alone. Just as she lost hope, Aki Yosuru entered the fray and lifted her up. Whenever she would lag behind or lose confidence, he would be there to get her through her troubles. If it wasn't for him, Hayate would've never graduated, and she knows it. Aki was the closest thing to a brother she ever had and looked up to him. Despite this, she would not develop feelings towards Aki. At age 18, she had graduated as 7th in her class and was eligible to become a Hero. She and Aki said their goodbyes and parted as Aki wished to pursue a different path as a Hero. Hayate understood this and let him go as it was the least she could do for him. Adulthood Soon after becoming a Hero, Hayate became the Wind member of "The Four Elements," From then on, she became known as "Typhoon Hero Endless Tempest" to fit the theme of the team.Her role on the team was to be the ranged attacker and crowd control, both of which perfectly fitted her Quirk. She made it part of the team's agenda to take out her brother. Which they were unable to do. Turns out, Shizuka was really good at covering his tracks and hiding when necessary. Despite this, the team was very successful for many years. Overtime, Hayate fell in love with Chikyuu Karada and made it clear that she was. Chikyuu, however, was a pondering individual who had to think of his answer. As joyous as it all was, crisis was bound to strike. Kasai's Departure One fateful day, when Hayate was 31, the team was sent out to evacuate a city under siege from a mighty storm. Hayate was capable of clearing debris, forcing away falling rubble, and even pushing away some of the strong winds in her attempts to save civilians. All was going well until Kasai, in an attempt at saving a civilian, changed places with the individual, trapping himself under a collapsing building. The storm began intensifying, causing them to have to leave KAsai behind in order to keep the cicilians safe. The remaining members were devastated by the loss of Kasai. Popular opinion was that he died from the building crash as he wasn't meant to take hits like that. This loss cast a shadow over the team and those who adored them. They were no longer four, for the Flame had died. Later, they were called upon to investigate a factory explosion. What they found both relieved and shocked them. They had found remnants of coal dust that, upon investigation, belonged to Kasai. Upon discovering this, Hayate prioritized bringing Kasai back above even her own brother. To this day, the remainders of The Four Elements are attempting to bring back their Flame. Relationships Family Her relationship with her parent was shaky at first as she took after her brother, who was considered a bad role model by her parents. When they kicked Shizuka out, she harbored a short-live hate towards her parents. In time, she would come to understand why they did that and established a stable, loving relationship with her parents. Foster Family Her relationship with this family would never become as strong as it was with her original parents \. Despite this, they cared for her and she cared for them. Shizuka Kokyuu Initially adoring her brother, she grew to despise him due to what he had become. He was the source of all of her problems, but was also the source for all of her dedication. The Four Elements They met not long after Hayate's certification. This team was considered to be an elite team with each member serving defined roles. Hayate was assigned to be the main ranged attacker and crowd control, which fit accordingly to her Quirk. Chikyuu Karada Known as "Stone Hero Unyielding Wall," this man is the leader of "The Four Elements." Hayate came to love him for his "work hard, party hard" mentality. Chikyuu would often be the one she went to to talk about her problems. She eventually told him how she felt. Since Chikyuu was a pondersome individual, he had to think about his answer. Kaiyou Kodomo Known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress," this woman is the Water member of the team. The two, being part of the same team, are close friends. If Hayate wished to discuss something that she didn't want Chikyuu hearing, she would go to Kaiyou. Similarly, Kaiyou would tell her things that she wouldn't want others hearing. Kasai Nikuzuki Previously known as "Flame Hero Walking Volcano," this man was the Flame member of the team. When they were still a part of the same team, they were close friends. Despite loving Chikyuu, Hayate felt incredibly safe beside Kasai as he was terrifying to those who didn't know him. Despite this, she herself was afraid of him due to what he was fully capable of doing. He would often be the one to force her out of her lazy mindset as angering him was the last thing she wanted to do. Aki Yosuru Known as the Autumn member of "The Four Seasons," this man is the only reason Hayate graduate U.A. She owes him so much, but he never capitalizes on it as he feels that it was necessary to help her. He comforted her despite not living through such a tragedy. Abilities Hurricane Lung Mutant-Type Quirk that gives Hayate incredibly powerful lungs that allow her to exhale air with the force of a mighty typhoon. This Quirk is incredibly destructive and hard for her to control as she has hyperactive allergies. Her sneezes are easily capable of leveling several buildings. In combat, she has to alternate between wearing her mask, using strong gusts, and using weak gusts in order to effectively fight. Airborne Due to her Hero costume, she is capable of remaining in the air for extended periods of time. This time can be extended if she were to propel herself higher into the air with her Quirk. Making it difficult for melee opponents to fight her. Evasive During her time in U.A., she excelled in keeping herself out of the enemy's reach and expertly dodging her enemy's attacks. This allows her to be decently dangerous at close range if she finds herself in it. Speed Due to her Quirk and Hero costume, she is capable of reaching incredible speeds while airborne. If she wished, she could outspeed a fighter jet, but as that is dangerous for her and others around her, she doesn't do that. Ranged Attacks Her Quirk emphasizes ranged combat as it is capable of safely dispatching opposition while at a range. She is capable of releasing a powerful stream of wind to push enemies around or bludgeon them with air pressure. Fighting Style Hayate Kokyuu tends to fight in the air, but will touch ground from time to time. This has led to her developing two fighting styles, one for sky and one for land. When airborne,Hayate will attack from a range with her Quirk, making it difficult to get close to her since she has better movement then most others while in the air. If her wind gusts prove ineffective against her opponent, she will utilize a hit and run tactic with her bladed wings. What she will do is raise her altitude and perform swooping dive attacks against her enemy. The acceleration from her descent and her sharp wings make a fine substitute for her winds if they end up useless against an enemy. When on the ground, Hayate will fight with an evade-and-punish fighting style where she will attack with either her wings or her talon attachments only after she has dodged an oncoming attack. In the case where she won't be able to dodge naturally, she will use her Quirk to either push back the enemy or reposition herself. On another note, if Hayate notices an ally is about to take a powerful strike, she will either reposition the opponent or the ally with her Quirk. Most of the time, she will reposition the opponent away from her ally. She will only target the ally if she knows it is better off using her Quirk on him/her. Alongside that, she can draw back retreating enemies with her Quirk, allowing any slower ally to keep up with the opponent. This makes her incrediblely good at controlling the flow of battle. If she feels that her allies need space to breathe, she will repostition her allies away from enemies. If she feels that pressure needs to be applied, she will bring her enemies to her and her allies. Gear Aerodynamic Suit This full body, skin tight suit is made from sleek and durable materials to reduce wind resistance, allowing Hayate to move faster while in the air. Hayate can spread her arms to deploy flaps that work similarly to that of a flying squirrel. These are deployed to slow her movements or fall. Allowing her to stay in the air for much longer than most others. Flight Googles These googles are worn to protect Hayate's eyes from air pressure caused by her Quirk propelling her through the air. Not much else to note about them. Protective Mask This mask is the mask that Hayate has to wear to protect herself and others from her Quirk. Most people can control a mutant Quirk fairly well. Hayate, however, has hyperactive allergies. Making a Quirk of her nature incredibly dangerous. This mask is filtered to allow Hayate to breath while decompressing the air she exhales if it reaches a certain level. Stymphalian Wings Named after the mythical metallic Stymphalian Birds, these wings are made of durable, unrusting metal alloys. Attached along the back of the arms via a clamp mechanism, these wings can be used as weapons by utilizing circular motions with the arms. Likewise, they can be used as shields since their clamps cover the entirety of the arm. These wings are sharp enough to easily cleave a tree in half. Sadly, they are incapable of providing flight. Eagle Talons These talon attachments cover up to the knee, allowing for dangerous kicks and clawing maneuvers. The talons aren't only used for attack, however. These talons are capable of clamping down to grab an object or person. Allowing Hayate to essentially snatch away an opponent the way an eagle does with a rabbit. Alongside that, these attachments are built to absorb the shock of a hard landing. Making expertly performed dive attacks much easier and safer for Hayate to do. Caffeine Pouches These pouches, as the name implies, carry caffeine pills that stave off Hayate's lazy tendencies. Allowing her to stay in a fight longer. However, she can't take too much as two things may happen. First, she will crash harder after the caffeine high wears off. Secondly, overdosing on caffeine can lead to health problems. So she tends to take at most two a day, usually before a mission. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Can stay airborne for extended periods of time. * Great at long range combat. * Great at crowd control. * Gear make her dangerous up close. * Highly evasive. * Quick thanks to her Quirk. * Powerful Quirk. * Can shed some pressure off of allies with her Quirk Weaknesses * Less effective in melee range, but can still fight decently. * Hyperactive allergies. * Lazy tendencies. * Relatively frail compared to the average. * Quirk is highly destructive. Stats Trivia * Hayate Kokyuu means Gale Breath. * The image used if one of Saber/Artoria Pendragon of Fate/Stay Night. * Hayate Kokyuu draws many parallels to the symbolic meanings and attributes of wind. Such meanings and attributes include the following. ** Freedom, which is embodied by her fighting style. ** Change, which is embodied by her personality swapping. ** Power, which is embodied by her Quirk. ** Stagnation, which is embodied by her lazy tendencies. ** Communication, which is embodied by her talkative personality. * Hayate Kokyuu's theme song is Through With You by Cult to Follow. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Character Category:Quirk User Category:Pro Hero Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mutant Quirk User